1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a trash bag with a holder and a disposable refill trash bag, and more particularly to a trash bag with a holder and a disposable refill trash bag which is suitable as a trash receptacle placed in a kitchen sink in an ordinary household kitchen to put therein waste food resulting from the preparation of food. The present invention further relates to a trash bag with a holder and a disposable refill trash bag which is capable of being used in households, offices or the like as a trash can or a trash receptacle which is placed in the vicinity of a desk, dresser or table, or as a trash receptacle as used in hospitals or the like.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, trash receptacles, one of the most popular versions of which is a trash can, take several forms. For instance, triagonal prism-shaped receptacles which are mainly made of a plastic or aluminum are widely used, when placed in a kitchen sink, as garbage cans in which to place garbage or waste food. In contrast, in other places in ordinary households or offices, cylindrical or square pillar-shaped receptacles are placed by tables or desks for use as trash cans. A bag is sometimes used in such a trash or garbage receptacle so as to facilitate disposal of what is put therein. In addition to trash receptacles of those types and especially for the application of use in a kitchen sink or the like, a bag with a holder is used in which to place wasted food and other trash.
A bag with a holder has an advantage in that the disposal of waste food and other trash is easy.
In a bag with a holder, the holder is provided with a special bag fastening mechanism for securely fastening a bag thereto or a separate member is attached to the holder to hold the bag by catching therebetween the open side of the bag. However, trash bags with holders of this type have a drawback in that when engagement between the holder and the bag cannot bear the weight of the trash contained therein, the bag is thus caused to come off the holder from the engaged portion. On top of this drawback, in a case where the bag is not securely fastened on the holder, the bag is also likely to drop from the holder. Furthermore, with such a trash bag with a holder, it is troublesome and difficult to fasten and/or unfasten a bag to the holder.